


Let it Be Known

by oceanic (jangmun)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Witch!Yixing, Yixing's Birthday Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmun/pseuds/oceanic
Summary: So witches aren't exactly bad, as Chanyeol learns.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Challenge #8 — Tales of the Past





	Let it Be Known

Here’s the thing: witches are supposed to be terrifying, not absolutely adorable.

Chanyeol’s heard it a hundred times before, from about a hundred different people who’ve all said the same things; witches are not to be messed with. They’re supposed to be ugly, terrifying, or downright evil people. But Yixing isn’t ugly, isn’t evil, and not at all terrifying. In fact, he looks more clueless about his witch-y heritage and how he’s supposed to exactly “be a witch” than actually being a witch.

Chanyeol doesn’t exactly know the first thing about courtship, let alone it being someone as pretty as Yixing. So, of course, Chanyeol fucks it up the first time, and the second, and even the third.

The first time Chanyeol accidentally knocked Yixinig’s bag over, spilling the contents all across the ground. And in the rush of things Yixing attempts to pick up he drops a glass bottle. Flirting isn’t Chanyeol’s strong suit really, so he shouldn’t have been as surprised by Yixing’s reaction when Chanyeol not-so-subtly grazes his fingers along the back of Yixing’s hand. “Can you grab that bottle for me?” Yixing asks, half in surprise.

Flustered, Chanyeol nods and grabs the bottle, handing it over. And Yixing leaves with a muttered thank you, the opportunity for Chanyeol to befriend the witch gone with him. “You are extremely bad at this.”

Jongin pats Chanyeol on the shoulder, shaking his head, but he’s smiling all the same. “Don’t worry, you might get a chance at another time.”

Another time does come around, a week later. Yixing has returned to the main village, dressed in his robes and carrying his large satchel. He doesn’t look too busy, which Chanyeol uses to his advantage. “Hey! You’re Yixing, right?”

Yixing looks up, smiling. “You’re the one who ran into me last week, right?” He waves, ever so cutely.

Chanyeol nods. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It isn’t really an issue. I’m just, surprised you didn’t run in terror, honestly.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m… you know, a witch.”

“But you’re also adorable.”

Chanyeol regrets speaking the moment he opens his mouth, embarrassment flooding his face. “A-Ah… thank you? I think.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“No… it’s cute, actually.”

Yixing leaves sometime after he allows Chanyeol to go on the shopping trip with him. It wasn’t a lot, just a random spatter of ingredients and books, which fit perfectly into Yixing’s satchel. Chanyeol wants to walk with him, maybe not to home but at least to the edge of the village, because Yixing is just outcasted enough that he can’t live inside the village. Admittedly, Chanyeol feels bad about that.

Yixing waves once more before he disappears into the forest, which just reminds Chanyeol of how cute Yixing the little Witch (TM) is. “He certainly isn’t the witch of children’s tales, is he?” Jongin asks during their late night drink.

“No. He’s… cute. Like, really cute.”

“Are you falling in love with him?” Jongin laughs. “You fall in love easily.”

“I am not!” Chanyeol hits Jongin’s shoulder. “I just think he’s really cute.”

“Sure.” Jongin shrugs.

Jongin is right though. Not only is Yixing not at all like the children’s fairytale witches— those who steal children in the middle of the night for potions, or those who cast hexes and curses on unsuspecting citizens— he is exactly what Chanyeol likes. But dammit if it’s hard to court.

The third time Yixing appears in Chanyeol’s life, it’s an excruciatingly long two months later. Chanyeol wouldn’t admit it in front of Jongin, but he’s been missing him a lot. So when he spots Yixing walking into the village, Chanyeol drops everything that he’s doing to catch up with him. “Yixing!” Chanyeol yells.

Yixing turns around. “Oh, Chanyeol! Hello!” He stops walking, smiling. “It’s been a while.”

“I think I’ve missed you.”

Chanyeol isn’t as embarrassed to say it this time, maybe because he realizes now that Yixing feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this isn't the best of my works, I was struggling a lot while trying to decide how I'd like to write this, along with other things behind the scenes. I might eventually revamp this fic once I get more motivation, but I do hope you enjoyed nonetheless!


End file.
